


Tour en l'air

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Accidents, Back to dancing, Ballet, Choices, Family Feels, Figuring out the future, Friends to Lovers, Getting used to living your own life, Greg helps, High expectation, Homesickness, Hurt Mycroft, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lost Mycroft, M/M, Meeting Again, Moving In Together, Mycroft gets put out of the house, Protective Greg, Reconciliation, Recovery, Strick family, Tricky Greg, What to do now, Young Mycroft Holmes/Young Greg Lestrade, finding friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Finding friends is not as easy as one would think, but fate made Mycroft, the exhausted ballet dancer fall into Greg’s arms. Mycroft suffers from the pressure of his parents, who planned out his future for him, until one day he finally collects his courage and tells them the truth. Greg does everything to help his new found friend get the control back over his life and deal with the aftermath.





	1. Chapter 1

“Can I give up now?” Mycroft collapsed to the floor.  
“No. Get up and do it again.” Mycroft pushed himself up and did the routine one more time. Every part of his body ached; he did everything to keep back his tears and managed to get through it.  
“Again.” she said ruthlessly. Mycroft sighed and did it again and three more time until it was acceptable according her. “We finished for today, I’m expecting better next time.” she dismissed the class, Mycroft dragged himself out of the room.  
“I’ve got you.” strong arms caught him when he was about to fall. “Come sit down. Everything all right?” he lowered him down to the floor.  
“Perfectly thank you.”  
“You look like shit if I may say.”  
“Thank you for your honesty.” Mycroft rested his head on his legs, the world was spinning with him.  
“Anderson, come here for a sec.”  
“What is it?”  
“Help me take him inside.” four hands grabbed Mycroft tightly, he couldn’t speak just whine. “We need water and a towel too. Raise his legs…put my bag under them.” Mycroft was laid on a bench, he felt the cool towel on his forehead. “Just rest, it’ll get better. I’m Greg, can you tell me your name?”  
“Mycroft.” he whispered.  
“Okay Mycroft, you just rest, it’ll get better. Can you tell me what day it is?”  
“Thursday.”  
“Good, where are you?”  
“In the changing room on a bench. I have to go home.” he tried to sit up.  
“No, no…not yet.” he pushed him back. “I take you home after my class. I’m with car, it’ll be better for you now.”  
“I’m not weak.”  
“Of course not.” the brown eyes smiled at him. “You just overworked yourself. If you don’t mind I get the shoes off you, it might be better.”  
“No!” Mycroft sat up clutching his head between his hands, the room started to move again.  
“Lay back.” Greg pushed him down. “Let me see it.”  
“No!” Mycroft whined, but he couldn’t do anything to stop him.  
“Oh my god! Are you serious?” Mycroft covered his face.  
“It’s nothing.”  
“How are you able to walk on these, not to mention dancing?”  
“I have to.”  
“But why?”  
“Mummy was a ballet dancer, my father was one my brother already more talented than me and he’s just ten. I have to practice more, I have to get better.”  
“You are insane. Could someone get the first aid kit? Thanks.”  
“I help, we finish quicker.”  
“Thank you Sally.” they quickly bandaged up Mycroft feet. “Okay, now you come in with us and I take you home later.”  
“I’m not…”  
“I’m taking you.” Greg picked him up easily. “You weight nothing. How you pick up girls like this.”  
“I’m stronger then I look, I have to be thin to look well on stage.” he mumbled.  
“You just rest here.” Greg put him down to the corner. “Please.”  
“Okay.” Mycroft curled up. Greg put his pullover under his head and went to join the others.

“We are ready Mycroft.” Greg dropped next to him.  
“I know; I actually watched you.”  
“What do you think?”  
“Not my style, but you are good in it.”  
“Thanks. Want to try it?”  
“Me, no way.” he chuckled.  
“Once you can stand of course.”  
“I can walk.” he sat up.  
“Why not abandon it and do something you actually want.”  
“I can’t…I have to.”  
“You don’t; you can decide. It is your life after all.” Mycroft stood up, Greg quickly followed him and wrapped his arms around him.  
“Easy.” Greg lowered him back.   
“Everything is spinning.” he whispered.  
“Hospital.”  
“No! No way.”  
“Call home that you stay here to practice, I think they’ll believe it more than a sleepover at a friend.”  
“And go where?”  
“Stay with me, mum is a nurse she can look after you at least tonight.”  
“I can’t.”  
“You don’t have another option…”  
“Because you carry me like a baby.”  
“Yes.” Greg picked him up. “I just take a quick shower and get changed.”  
“All right, I call home till that.”  
“I’m ready Mycroft.” Greg came back.  
“Me too. I collected my bag.”  
“How?”  
“I crawled with my eyes closed; I bumped my head into the door.” Mycroft whispered, Greg shook his head with a chuckle.  
“Come.” Greg picked him up.  
“Why help me?”  
“You need it, simple as that. You prefer that I let you crawl all the way home.”  
“No, thank you very much.”

“I’m home mummy.”  
“How was class?”  
“Fine, I have someone who needs your help.”  
“Oh, what happened?” she looked at Mycroft in Greg’s arms.  
“Overworked himself…you should look at his feet; horrid.”  
“Put him to the sofa.”  
“He said that the world is spinning when he sits up, he’s nauseous but there’s nothing in him so he didn’t vomit.”  
“Oh dear.” he got the quick bandage off his feet.  
“Told you so.” Mycroft closed his eyes and covered his face.  
“What is his name?”  
“Mycroft Holmes, I’m sorry Ma’am.” Mycroft spoke finally.  
“Nice to meet you. Why?”  
“My family.” he sighed.  
“You need time, I suggest a two weeks rest, minimum.” Mycroft laughed.  
“It would be lovely but also impossible. I have an audition next week; my future depends on it. I actually have class tomorrow first thing in the morning.”  
“Absolutely no.”  
“I have no other choice.”  
“Bring me some ice Greg and something eatable to put into him.”  
“I can’t…” she silenced him with a look.  
“I better give you fluids through iv, you are totally dried out.” Mycroft just laid there following them with his eyes, he gave up entirely. When Greg came back with food he ate it without a word.  
“Enjoying the attention?” Greg smiled at him.  
“Not at all, I hate being weak and vulnerable.”  
“That is why you should rest.”  
“I can’t…”  
“I know, but for tonight, please.”  
“Okay.” Mycroft whispered and curled up wincing when his feet touched.  
“Sleep now.” Greg covered him with the blanket.  
“Thank you Gregory.”

“Gregory?” Mycroft looked up when someone stopped in front of him.  
“I knew you’d be here.”  
“How often you gather?”  
“We are not a gang Mycroft.” he chuckled. “Twice a week, I just do it for fun and the people, we are really close.”  
“That could be nice. Do you want to see my routine?”  
“No, rest your legs.”  
“It’s tomorrow, I…could you watch it and tell me how it is? Please. I don’t want to be a total failure…I rather don’t go out.” he stood up and winced.  
“Please sit back. You’ll hurt yourself.”  
“At least I don’t have to go tomorrow.”  
“Then don’t do it.” Mycroft walked to the middle of the room.  
“Not an option.” he smiled sadly and started to dance. Greg watched with concern as he danced, after a while he forgot about his worry he was mesmerised by Mycroft. He looked really majestic and elegant; everything he did seemed so effortless. Greg jumped up in time to catch Mycroft.  
“This is it without the falling.” he whispered.  
“You are insane.” Greg shook his head.  
“I know.” he sighed and closed his eyes leaning to Greg with his full weight. “But was it okay?”  
“It was beautiful. What will happen if you don’t get in?”  
“Military school.”  
“Why?”  
“Don’t ask me. If not dancers then soldiers, this is my family” Mycroft tried to get up.  
“No wiggling.” Greg picked him up and took him to the side of the room. “Can I go and see you tomorrow?”  
“It’s a closed audition.”  
“Okay, call me after it.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m interested.”  
“I will call you.”  
“Now rest here.” he smiled at him.  
“Oh…” Mycroft turned even paler.  
“What?”  
“Don’t let her see me sitting around.” Mycroft quickly stood up. “I’m practicing Madam.”  
“You better be.”  
“I am.”  
“She is a bitch.” Greg said when she left.  
“She is right, I better continue.” Mycroft sighed.  
“But Mycroft…”  
“I’ll be next door, see you Gregory.” he left.  
Greg looked into the next room after they finished.  
“Hi.”  
“Hello Gregory.” Mycroft stopped and smiled wearily at him.  
“You should go home and rest, if not because of your leg you’ll drop because of exhaustion.”  
“Mummy will pick me up in an hour; I have to stay till that.”  
“That doesn’t mean you can’t rest. Please sit down.”  
“I’m not sure I’ll be able to get up if I do so…I know I’m insane.” he sighed.  
“You are My.” Greg smiled.  
“And now I have an insane idea, come here.” Greg stepped to him, Mycroft took his bag and throw it to the side. “I watched you last time and I have a few ideas I want to show you, I need a little rest.”  
“So you dance to rest.”  
“It’s different, don’t laugh at my style.”  
“Wasn’t planning to, you are so majestic, your movements are beautiful, you’ll be fine tomorrow.”

 

“Hello mum.” Greg picked up his phone.  
“Hi dear, could you come in to the hospital?”  
“Why?”  
“Your friend is here.”  
“Which?”  
“Mycroft.”  
“Oh...How’s he?”  
“He’ll be fine if he stays put, but he really needs you now.”  
“Be right there.”  
“Hi there.” Greg sat next to Mycroft’s bed.  
“Hello Gregory.” Mycroft whispered.  
“What happened?” Mycroft started to cry. “Didn’t get in?”  
“I did.” he whined. Greg sat next to him on the bed and started to stroke his hair. “I don’t want this, I don’t…I really don’t.” he whined.  
“Don’t do it then.”  
“I have to…”  
“You don’t.” Greg’s mother came in.  
“The parents are here, we had to call them.” Mycroft quickly turned his back to them and pretended to be asleep.  
“Mrs. and Mr. Holmes.” Greg stood up. “Nice to finally meet you. My name is Greg Lestrade, friend of Mycroft.”  
“Nice meeting you. How’s he?”  
“Exhausted.”  
“We are so proud of him.” she beamed.  
“I heard he got in, how big of a deal it is? I’m not really familiar in these circles.”  
“Big, they take two a year; the candidates come from all over the world. We met there.” she smiled at his husband.  
“Let him rest, I want to talk to the doctor.” her husband took her hand.  
“Mycroft?” Greg whispered after they left.  
“The royal ballet.” he mumbled.  
“You are really good.”  
“I hate it.” he turned back, his tears were falling again. “Could we talk the doctor into telling them that my feet are destroyed?”  
“I don’t think so.”   
“I really don’t want this…” he sobbed, Greg hugged him tightly until he fell silent.

 

“Mycroft please.” Greg sighed. “A few bites, please.” Greg tired to get food into Mycroft, but he refused to take anything. “I know you don’t want this, I know you don’t want to talk to your family but this is not the way to do it.” Mycroft just lay there staring blankly. “You have to get yourself together, you have to collect your courage and talk to them, tell them how you feel, what you really want.”  
“I did.” he whispered.  
“When? Two days ago?” Greg guessed, that was since Mycroft got even worse.  
“Yes…I’m…they kicked me out.”  
“What?”  
“I can’t go home, I’m no longer their son.” he sobbed.  
“Oh…I’m so sorry Mycroft.”  
“I tried to call them yesterday, I even went home.”  
“So that’s where you disappeared.”  
“I was on my knees, begging…but I’m out.” he hid his face to the pillow. “I have no one, nowhere to go…” he sobbed.  
“You can stay with us.”  
“What?” he looked up.  
“Stay with us, I go and find mum now so she can tell it to you.” he got up. “Only if you eat and get better. Be right back.” Greg hurried away and came back with his mother.  
“We have an empty room.” she smiled at Mycroft. “It won’t be any trouble for us; promise. If you want it too.”  
“I…I...thank you so much.” he whispered.  
“Now eat!” Greg sat back next to him. “That was the deal after all.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’ll be fun, just sit and watch us. And tell your opinion. Please, please, please, please.” Greg kept repeating.  
“Fine.” Mycroft sighed.  
“Yes! The doctor said you have to get out of the house more often.”  
“I know.” he sighed  
“You already know the guys and the kids are really nice, promise.”  
“Okay.” he sighed. “I go with you, but I don’t promise more.”  
“Thanks.” he smiled and picked up his bag.

“Hi guys.” they walked to the room.  
“Hello Greg.”  
“Remember Mycroft.”  
“Hello everyone!”  
“Hi!” “Wait! Is he Mycroft Holmes?” one of the girls asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Oh my god!” she and her friends said it at the same time. “Do you know who is he?”  
“Yes.”  
“He is…”  
“Retired.” Mycroft sat to the corner.  
“Why?”  
“I was forced into it, it wasn’t my choice.”  
“But you got selected for the royal ballet, you…!”  
“Okay girls, should we start practice.” Greg interrupted them sending apologetic looks at Mycroft.  
“Yes, it is nice meeting you Mycroft. We are just amateurs, self taught actually…sorry in advance.”  
Mycroft watched them as they practiced.  
“That bad?” Greg stepped in front of him.  
“No.” Mycroft looked up.  
“You were hitting your head to your knees.”  
“Sorry…It’s a mess if you ask me.”  
“Care to help out.” he tilted his head.  
“This is why you brought me here.” Mycroft got up.  
“No.” Mycroft narrowed his eyes.  
“All right, everyone take five. I need to think.” he walked to the middle of the room.  
“Mind if I stay?”  
“You are afraid that I drop.”  
“No…okay yes. You’re legs are still not back to normal.” he watched as Mycroft took of his shoes.  
“Not really dressed for this.” he sighed. “And my legs are fine, I managed with worse.”  
“I have your stuff here.”  
“You knew I’m going to dance.”  
“Hoped. Here.” Mycroft got changed. “You miss it.”  
“No.”  
“You do, I can see you tiptoeing around the flat, humming, dancing when you think no one sees it.” Mycroft looked away. “You can dance, there are studios where they only dance for fun, you can go few times a week, no competitions, no...”  
“With a name like this?”  
“Don’t tell it them.”  
“My face is enough.” Mycroft sighed.  
“Why don’t you teach the girls here, community service.” he smiled. “We come here every Saturday to teach the boys and girls. Really not much opportunity for them, not many classes…only what the volunteers hold. They girls are really learning from books and videos from the internet, they need you.”   
“I think about it.”  
“Thanks, they’d adore you.”  
“So, you always have hip hop and ballet together or you are preparing for something.”  
“We are preparing a little show for the parents and to draw in more who could be interested in it.”  
“Getting kids off the streets.”  
“That’s the plan.”  
“What other classes are here?”  
“Some music, choir, this two dance groups, there is a lady teaching home economics and other classes helping out with school subjects.”  
“All right little spies get in here.” Mycroft called out.  
“We weren’t spying.” Sally detested. “And you weren’t working.”  
“I was thinking.”  
“Rather talking to Greg.”  
“I can do both. So gather around, I don’t know much about hip-hop, so please do not laugh on my style; please. I’ve been a ballet dancer since I could walk, but we tried a few things before with Gregory and it was all right.”  
“More than all right.” he smiled and stepped next to him.

“They love you.” Greg said as soon as they got back to the car. “And you loved it too, it was so good to see you smile, really smile. It seemed to me that you enjoyed it.” Mycroft pulled up his legs and wrapped his arms around them. “It’s not a bad thing Mycroft. You’ve been doing this all your life of course you miss it.”  
“It was good to dance just because I wanted to not because I had to. It didn’t have to be perfection; I don’t have to practice till I drop…” Mycroft wiped down his tears. “I’m sorry.” he mumbled.  
“It’s okay My.” Greg pulled over and turned to the sobbing Mycroft. “I’m sorry Mycroft.”  
“Not your fault.” he whispered.  
“Miss them?” Mycroft nodded with a whine. “Why not call home? Tell them you are fine and miss them…”  
“They are in the states with my brother.”  
“When they come home?”  
“I don’t think anyone would talk to me.” he mumbled and buried his face. “Could we just go home?”  
“Sure.”

“What happened?” Greg’s mother asked as Mycroft stormed past her.  
“He’s missing his family, I managed to get him dance today and it made him more homesick.”  
“Go and talk to him.”  
“He wants to be alone.”  
“No he doesn’t.”  
“But…”  
“He doesn’t I can assure you. Go.” she nudged him towards the door. Greg sighed and knocked.  
“My, can I come in?” there was no answer, so he carefully opened the door. “Mycroft?” Mycroft was curled up hugging the pillow. Greg sat next to him on the bed. “Mycroft talk to me.”  
“And say what?” he mumbled to the pillow.  
“What you feel now, how can we help you, what do you need…”  
“You already did so much for me.”  
“I’m here for you, we are here to help. I told you before, whatever you need just tell me and we see what can be done about it.” Greg stroked his hair.  
“I know.” he whined. “I’m…I feel lonely, unwanted…I don’t think I can achieve anything in my life…I had the company! I got what every dancer dreams about and I gave up. I will never get an opportunity like that in my life…I don’t know what I’m going to do with my life now…I’m a disaster…” he sobbed, Greg pulled Mycroft to his arms and kissed the top of his head.  
“God Mycroft you are still so thin.”  
“I don’t want to be fat.” he whined. “I’m going to get fat and ugly…I don’t want that…I don’t…” he whined.  
“You won’t Mycroft, promise. You’ll get healthy, you’ll be at a healthy weight.” Mycroft just sobbed in his arms. “Shhh, shhh…” Greg stroked his back trying to calm him.  
“I don’t know what to do now.” Mycroft whispered finally.  
“You’ll give in your application to a school, not military.”  
“What school?”  
“Whatever you want to.”  
“I don’t know what I want.”  
“I have a book from last year, listing of schools and what you can learn there. Shall I bring it here; we can look through it together.”  
“Please.” Greg left and brought it in. “I have tea and little fruit salad for you.”  
“And for yourself?”  
“Cookies. I know you don’t eat them, but you can have one, nothing will happen.” he offered the plate to him.  
“No thank you.” Greg laid next to Mycroft who started to look through the book. “No crumbles on my bed.” he didn’t look up.  
“There won’t be, I’m practiced in it. No spillage, no crumbles; promise.”  
“What can I do?” Mycroft mumbled.  
“Whatever you want, you are capable of anything.” Mycroft finished it in silence, he sat up and sipped his tea. Greg looked up at him his chin resting on his palms.  
“Law.” Mycroft said finally.  
“Nice. It’s just like dancing a performance in front of people; only difference is that there you need to talk.” Greg smiled. “You’ll sit on your pretty bottom a lot.” Mycroft chuckled.  
“I move around a lot while I study; once I sit then I lay on my back, or my side or stomach.”  
“You will look amazing in a suit.” Greg chuckled.  
“And you in your uniform…”  
“And hopefully later suit.”  
“I’m sure you’ll get in.”  
“Thanks. Now eat, I don’t leave until you do so…it’s just fruits.”  
“I know I made it.” Mycroft picked the bowl up and started to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mycroft are you ready?”  
“I don’t feel well today.” he called out. “I don’t want them to catch anything.”  
“What’s wrong?” Greg came in.  
“I don’t want you to catch it too.” Mycroft was curled up on the bed with his back to Greg. “It’s just some virus I collected in school.”  
“I won’t get it.” he came around the bed. “Jesus! Who did this to you?”  
“No one…” Greg looked at him sternly. “Classmate.” he whispered.  
“Why?”  
“Stupidity.”  
“Mycroft?” Greg sat next to him.  
“I’m gay…I’m sorry.”  
“I’m bi.” Greg shrugged. “Just found out about it?”  
“No, I lost my virginity when I was fourteen.”  
“Fourteen?” Mycroft shrugged.  
“Not unusual.”  
“For me; yes.”  
“You’ll be late.”  
“The others can do it without me, I call them quickly and get you ice.” Greg soon came back. “Did you love him?”  
“Who?” Mycroft sat up and took the ice from Greg with a grateful look.  
“Your first.”  
“I admired him, he is an amazing dancer…he wanted me, he was much older than me so I let him.”  
“You are really really strange Mycroft.”  
“Sorry.”  
“No, I’m not saying it in a bad way.” he smiled. “Will you let mum check you once she gets home?”  
“It’s really not that bad…looks worse than it is.”  
“Need painkiller?”  
“I had worse.”  
“Happened before?”  
“No, I was homeschooled.”  
“Oh…how was it?”  
“I danced from sunrise to dawn and studied during my break times. I’m clever so it was easy. This is my first time out, between normal people.”  
“You are normal.”  
“No, I’m insane as you said it several times.” he smiled, Greg chuckled.  
“So Dr. Holmes; how it is to meet this new species?”  
“Interesting, I missed so much, I’m so out of touch; like I lived in a cave for eighteen years. There is a girl who is nice to me, we talk, we have lunch together. She doesn’t judge me for not knowing everything about stars and tv shows and fashion and games, sports…I really know nothing.”  
“You will, what interests you…you don’t have to know everything. What is her name?”  
“Anthea.”  
“Strange names meet.” he chuckled. “What is she studying?”  
“Political sciences.”  
“Politics, I don’t know much about that.”  
“Now I do, we talk a lot.”  
“That is nice. How did you meet her?”  
“I was having lunch on my own and she sat next to me. She started to talk to me and she always looked for me at lunch time.”  
“I’m glad you have friends.”  
“Just one.”  
“More than one. Me, her and…”  
“You are right, sorry.”   
“My, why didn’t you want to tell me what happened?”  
“I didn’t know what you’d think about me once you find out that I’m gay.”  
“Nothing changed, don’t worry.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I let you rest, I need to study anyways. And I’m not letting you hide from mum.” he got up.  
“It’s really nothing.” Mycroft sighed.  
“I really don’t care.” Greg mimicked him.

 

“My, someone here to see you?” Greg looked into Mycroft’s room.  
“Who?”  
“Your uncle.”  
“I don’t have one, or I don’t know about it.” he got up.  
“Well he is here.”  
“Evening Sir.” Mycroft went out to meet him.  
“Rudolph Holmes, your father is my little brother. Your grandmother did the same thing to me once I told her that I’m not going to dance.”  
“Mycroft.” they shook hands. “Tea?”  
“Yes please.” they sat down in the kitchen. “I just heard what happened, I know rather late but I was out of the country. But I’m back and I thought I can help you, you can live with me, big house, I live alone; it really wouldn’t be a problem.” Mycroft run his eyes up and down him. “I’m 45, not married, no children. I occupy a small position in the government.”  
“Oh, yes.”  
“Hmmm?”  
“One of my friends study it and we talk a lot about politics. I knew that you were familiar from somewhere.”  
“I see.”  
“You don’t believe me, since you barely appear anywhere.” Mycroft chuckled. “You can’t hide from me Mr. Holmes.” Mycroft rolled his eyes in his mind, ‘Idiot; what are you talking about.’ he scolded himself. But there was no change in his uncle’s mood, rather he was more interested in him.  
“What are you studying?”  
“Law.”  
“Good, very good.” he smiled. Greg came in.  
“Oh sorry, he is my friend Gregory Lestrade.”  
“Sir.” they shook hands.  
“He and his mother were kind enough to take me in.”  
“It was really nothing.” Greg smiled.  
“Thank you for your kindness Mr. Lestrade.”  
“My uncle offered me to move to him.”  
“If you feel like it, you don’t have to give me an answer now. I thought we could get to know each other first.”  
“That would be acceptable, thank you.”  
“I don’t want to keep you longer, this is my phone number call me if you feel like it.”  
“Thank you, it was nice meeting you.”  
“Likewise.” the shook hands and he left.  
“He is definitely related to you, enough just to look at him.” Greg sat to Mycroft’s bed.  
“Yes.”  
“What do you think?”  
“I wasn’t planning to stay here forever, I’m working and putting aside as you know.”  
“I know.”  
“He is family and wants to help.” he shrugged. “I’ll see how we get on and if it’s okay I’ll move to him.”  
“Politician.” Greg lay down. “Interesting…” Mycroft laughed. “What?” Mycroft laid next to him, their nose almost touched.  
“He is not a politician, just want everyone else to think that.” Mycroft whispered.  
“Why do you say that?”  
“I looked at him and I can tell.”  
“Then what is he?”  
“Secret service.”  
“No way.”  
“Yes way.” he chuckled.   
“You want that.”  
“What?”  
“Work for him, I can see it in your eyes.”  
“I kind of do, law is fine, I don’t have to change, I think...I ask him next time we meet. But can you imagine it!” he sighed.  
“You already decided.”  
“I’m not sure about the moving yet. I’d definitely miss you.”  
“You think I’d let you out of my sight? No Mr. Holmes…” he kissed his nose. Mycroft cupped his face and kissed him properly.  
“My?”   
“Complicating my life.” Mycroft whispered.  
“Why? I have no one, healthy, love you…”  
“You what?”  
“I love you.” Greg kissed him. “I’m guessing you too.” he smirked, Mycroft could only nod. Greg wrapped his arms around him pulling him to his chest. “Shhh My, shhh…” Greg stroked his back.   
“I want to go home.” he sobbed to his shoulder.  
“I know my dear.” Greg kissed the top of his head.  
“I really want to…I want to be with them…” he whined, Greg continued to stroke his back until Mycroft calmed down. “Mum is home, come let’s tell her about your uncle and eat something.”  
“No.” Mycroft curled up.   
“Okay.” Greg wrapped the blanket around him and kissed his temple. “We are here My.”

“Good evening Mrs. Holmes; Greg Lestrade we met once in the hospital.”  
“Yes, what can I do for you?”  
“I wanted to talk to you about your son.”  
“Sherlock?”  
“No, Mycroft.” she tried to close the door, but Greg didn’t let her. “Please, he is really missing you. He’s getting depressed again.”  
“Leave or I call the police.”  
“He needs his family now, he really needs you.” he pleaded.   
“No need in trying Gregory.” Mycroft was standing behind him. “Let’s go home.” Mycroft took his hand and started to pull him away from the door.  
“But My, they should be there for you, love you, support you…they are your family!”  
“You won’t change their mind.” Mycroft finally managed to get Greg away from the door.  
“I’m sorry, I just wanted to help.  
“Thank you, but there is nothing to be done here.”  
“I’m so sorry, I thought they could help.”  
“They don’t want to. I called my doctor; I’m going back to her.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, I feel like I’m slowly sliding down again, I don’t want that, not now…I have to be the best in school!”  
“You don’t.” Greg rolled his eyes.  
“What’s the point in doing something if not being the best in it.”  
“It’s not a competition Mycroft. You have to get used to it, it’s not the ballet where you get kicked out if you rest.” Mycroft shrugged. “Thank you for calling her, I was thinking how to bring it up to you.”  
“Well you don’t have to.”  
“Good. How did you know that I was here?”  
“Your behaviour; I saw the hesitation and the point when you decided to come here.”  
“Not good in hiding it.”  
“I don’t mind.” Mycroft stopped. “Music.”  
“Let’s go and dance love; that will put you in a better mood.”  
“No, just go closer to listen.”  
“Okay.” they walked towards the music.  
“Hello Mycroft!” Mycroft turned around. “You came after all.”  
“Oh, it’s today. No Anthea, we are going home.”  
“Is he Gregory?”  
“Yes, sorry…Anthea Gregory, Gregory Anthea.” he introduced them.  
“He turned me down, I’m not blaming him.” she eyed Greg.  
“He is taken Anthea.”  
“I know, shame.” she sighed. “So dancing it is?” she took Mycroft’s other arm.  
“No…I really forgot about it.”  
“What is it My?” Greg asked.  
“Dance evening in the university…that is where the music comes from.”  
“We can go if you want.”  
“No, thank you. I don’t feel like it.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m sure, we can dance at home if you want, but I don’t want to be around people now.”  
“What happened?” she asked.  
“Family.” Mycroft mumbled.  
“Oh, sorry.”  
“No need.”  
“Well then see you on Monday.”  
“I suggest that one.” Mycroft pointed at a young man eying her from the distance.  
“Thanks.” she smiled and walked towards him slowly.

 

“Gregory, Gregory, Gregory.” he woke up to a pleading whisper.  
“Come here My.” he reached for Mycroft and pulled him down to the bed.  
“Gregory…”  
“Could you for one second stop whining and act like a grown up?”  
“No.” Greg chuckled and kissed him.  
“Talk to me.”  
“I’m scared.”  
“From what?”  
“Going there.”  
“Why? You dance somewhat well.” Greg smirked.  
“Very funny Gregory.”  
“It’s going to be fine Mycroft, you only go to have fun. I can’t bare you knocking off things as you dance around the flat.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I know, I go with you.”  
“Why?”  
“So you can laugh at me during it.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Mycroft you told me you want to go, you wrote to them, you reserved a place for yourself. You are going!”  
“But…”  
“But what? What could happen that scares you this much?”  
“I’ll suck at it.” he whispered.  
“Are you out of your mind?” Greg sighed. “You dance weekly, you think it got worse than before? Honestly.”  
“I haven’t practiced that much.”  
“And the amateur group will be too much for you?” he tilted his head.  
“What if they laugh at me?”  
“Why would they?”  
“For making something wrong…”  
“Did you ever make a mistake?”  
“No.”  
“So?” Greg kissed him. “It’ll be fine, I’ll be there with you. Promise…now can we sleep?”  
“Okay.” Mycroft snuggled to his arm. Greg covered him with the blanket.  
“Night.”

“Welcome!” she smiled at them, Mycroft was hiding behind Greg.  
“Thank you, may I stay too? Not really cut out for ballet, but My needs support now.”  
“I’m killing you Gregory.” he whispered.  
“Sure. Don’t worry Mycroft, I won’t ask questions.” Mycroft peaked out.  
“You know.” he sighed. “Great.”  
“No one else knows, I can assure you. I understand what you go through; I stopped to go to university, but missed it too much so I started to teach here. Get changed and join us.”  
“Thank you.” he mumbled.  
“When did you last dance?”  
“Every week, I teach in a community centre and destroy the flat…that is why Gregory persuaded me to come.”  
“You won’t regret it, promise.”

“So was it that bad?”  
“No.” Mycroft whispered. “Nor you.”  
“I don’t know My, I rather leave this out of my repertoire if you don’t mind.”  
I can survive on my own…I think.”  
“Why just think? They almost passed out seeing you dance.”  
“Very funny.”  
“I’m not kidding, that is the truth, counting myself. I don’t see you dance on the Fridays and there’s not much space in the flat but here you had the freedom to do whatever you wanted; it was really amazing. Had fun?”  
“No.” Mycroft tried to hide his smile.  
“I hate you.” Greg kissed him.  
“I hate you too, I hate that you got me signed up…I hate that you help me so much, I hate that you make my life this happy.”  
“I hate that too.” Greg laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

“Mycroft!” Greg ran to the hospital room. Mycroft was sitting on the bed crying desperately. “Anthea? What happened?” he asked from her since Mycroft wasn’t talking.  
“Car hit him on the crosswalk…he pushed me out of the way.” she whispered. “His right leg broke to pieces.”  
“Oh love.” Greg sat next to him and stroked his hair. “I’m sorry Mycroft, I’m so sorry.” Mycroft leaned to him. “You saved Anthea, I’m really proud of you.” he just whined. “I know; you’ll get better.”  
“They said I won’t be able to dance again.” he whispered.  
“They can be wrong.”  
“No, I saw the x-ray…”  
“It’s just a prediction.”  
“He said that there is the opportunity that my knee and hip is totally destroyed, my leg would be like a stick…Funny thing a year ago I would gave anything so I don’t have to dance anymore.”   
“I know.” Greg kissed his temple. “I know My, you are alive and you’ll get better again. That is the most important thing now.”  
“I don’t want to…”  
“I know you feel like that now but you have everything in front of you, school, your secret job, me, Anthea, your other friends; everything Mycroft. Nothing ended, yes maybe you won’t be able to dance but you’ll find something else that you’ll love the same or even more.”  
“I love you…” he mumbled.  
“Me too and I’ll be here for you, with you.”  
“I was so scared Gregory, it hurt, it was loud and I remember flying and then sliding on the asphalt. It scraped off my skin…it hurt so much.” he sobbed. “I was so scared, I didn’t know if Anthea was all right and no one told me how bad it was, they just rushed me from one room to the other, then to the surgery. And you weren’t here…”  
“I’m sorry, you know we couldn’t take anything with us, your uncle sent a car for me, they told me nothing. I was scared too, but now I’m here, with you and much relieved that you are alive.”  
“I woke up and didn’t feel anything below my waist, I didn’t know if I had my leg or not, I…I’m scared.” he whimpered.  
“I know, but you are not alone, we help you, we are here.”  
“Hurts so much…”  
“I call in the nurse. Your uncle will come in later, also mum said she made sure you are looked after, she is friends with one of the nurses from this ward…she will take very good care of you.” the nurse came in.  
“Good afternoon, Mycroft said he’s in pain, could he get something.” she checked the chart and brought something for him. Not long after Mycroft drifted off.

“Sorry, I couldn’t get away earlier.”  
“Evening Sir.”  
“How’s he?”  
“Scared, in pain, bit desperate, he’ll need us.”  
“I’m here, whatever he needs. What did they say?”  
“He might be able to walk properly or his leg will be like a stick. But whichever it is, he won’t be able to dance anymore, he took it a bit harder. He loved it, not the competitive part, just for fun. I hope he’ll find something he loves as much as dancing.”  
“Me too.” he sat down to the other side of the bed. Mycroft opened his eyes. “Hello Mycroft.” he took his hand.  
“Evening.” he whispered.   
“Drink a little.” his uncle held the cup to his mouth; Greg was thankful that Mycroft drunk, he hoped they don’t have to fight over eating again.  
“How are you?”  
“Been better.”  
“Need anything?”  
“Most likely a lots of things.”  
“Mum brought the basics.” Greg whispered.  
“Thank you.”  
“Mycroft, I need you to promise us something.”  
“I have to eat and drink and get out of bed.”  
“Yes.” his uncle nodded.  
“Okay…”  
“Good.” he smiled.  
“Will you help?” Mycroft turned to Greg.  
“Well of course.”  
“How’s Anthea?”  
“I called her father, he took her home. She has a few bruises, little bump on her head; she is more concerned about you…”  
“Blaming herself.”  
“Yes.”  
“It wasn’t her fault, the lamp was green for us, the car didn’t stop…it wasn’t her fault.”  
“I told her that, but she’s…it’ll be okay.”  
“I’m tired.”  
“Of course, rest Mycroft.” he looked at his uncle, who shook his head.  
“Well, not that I expected different.” he sighed.  
“We are here for you My, I know it’s not the same but we are your family, like it or not.” Greg smiled at him.  
“I know and I like it.” he whispered, Greg kissed his forehead.

 

“Can I give up now?”  
“No love, you can do this.”  
“I can’t.” he whined.  
“Of course you can, I’m waiting for you, come and claim your reward.”  
“What is it?”  
“Not telling.”  
“Okay.” Mycroft stood up supported by the bars.   
“One step after the other Mycroft.” Mycroft slowly made his way towards Greg, his leg hurt, by the time he reached Greg his tears were flowing. Greg wrapped his arms around him.  
“Here is my strong man.” he kissed Mycroft’s cheek which was wet from tears.  
“I can’t do this.” he whimpered.  
“You already did.”  
“I’m weak.”  
“No you are not. Now turn and do it again.”  
“You are just like Madame…Do it until you drop and three more times.”  
“Sorry, but you want to be back to normal by the beginning of the term, they told you that you have to get up and do it in order to achieve that.”  
“I know.” he whispered. “I do it.” he wiped down his tears.  
“That’s the man I love.” Greg smiled and went to the other side.  
“Where is my reward?”  
“Come and get it.” he smirked.  
“I hate you.”  
“I know, me too.” Greg sent a kiss to him. “Now…” Mycroft started to put one foot after the other, he looked up halfway and fell with a cry. Greg caught him just in time.   
“Got you love.”   
“My mother.” Mycroft hid his face to Greg’s shoulder. Greg turned around and spotted Mr and Mrs Holmes.  
“Your uncle must have informed them.” he kissed his temple. “Show them what you can do.” Mycroft nodded and got up. “Few more steps.” Greg whispered to him, Mycroft soon reached Greg who wrapped his arms around him and kissed him.  
“Your reward for now, the other part is in your room.” Greg helped Mycroft sit down, his parents came to them.  
“Morning.” Greg nodded coldly.  
“Good morning.”  
“Hello mummy, dad.”  
“How are you Mycroft?”  
“Bit better.”  
“Much better Mycroft.” Greg corrected him.  
“I will be happy if I can walk without a cane, I’ll never dance again. I still did, just for fun…I did love it, but not that I was forced to do it. Before the audition I was praying not to get in, I was crying for days afterwards and finally confronted you. That part you remember, most likely. Once I got out of the hospital Gregory and his mum took me in, then my uncle found me, so after I get out of here I’ll move to him. I just finished my first year in university; law. I taught ballet in a community centre. And Gregory is my boyfriend. The quick summery of the year. I missed you, I really missed you…”  
“Sorry.” she knelt in front of him and took his hand. “I’m sorry, it was really stupid of us, really stupid.”  
“We would like to start over again. We don’t expect you to move back home, I know you need time, but we are here for you.” his father knelt next to her.  
“Thank you.”  
“No sitting around Mycroft.” the physiotherapist walked past them.  
“Right away.” Mycroft got up with Greg’s help. “Sorry, I have to learn to walk again…Gregory had to carry me around like a baby, now he has to teach me to walk again.”  
“Just call us whenever you feel like it.”  
“Thank you. How’s Sherlock?”  
“He is fine, missed you. He got into a company; they are in Berlin right now. But he’ll definitely want to see you once he gets back.”  
“Me too. Now I need to practice, sorry.”   
“See you Mycroft.”  
“Bye.” Mycroft walked to Greg much quicker this time.  
“Where are you running love?” he smiled at him.  
“I have mixed feelings about it.”  
“I guess, but they want you back in their life, what you wanted.”  
“I know and I’m really happy.” he smiled. “I missed them, just a bit scared…”  
“They won’t force you to dance now.” Greg risked.  
“Well no.” he chuckled.  
“They are accepting you and your choice.”  
“Now that I can’t dance.’  
“I don’t think that is why.”  
“Next round.” he kissed him.  
“Okay.” Greg walked to the other side.  
“Better day by day.” the therapist watched him. “It was enough for today, see you tomorrow.”  
“Thank you.” Mycroft sat back to the wheelchair with a sigh. “So what is my reward?”  
“Guess.”  
“I’m too tired to do so.”  
“Okay, I help…it’s not something you usually eat, it starts with an i, it’s cold and makes me happy every time.”  
“Ice cream.”  
“In deed.”  
“I’m going to get fat.”  
“Ha, ha; you are still so thin that I can easily carry you around in my arms.”  
“Morning uncle Rudy.” they got back to the room.  
“Morning, how was it?”  
“Better.” he settled on the bed. “Mum and dad were here.”  
“I called him.”  
“I figured.”  
“Were they decent?”  
“Yes, and sorry for everything.”  
“Will you go home?”  
“No, if you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all.”  
“I just need time, it really hurt what they did to me. I’m glad they came.” he smiled. “Gregory?”  
“Yes?”  
“Isn’t it going to melt?” Greg chuckled.  
“Got it!”  
“My reward is ice cream today.”  
“You earned it.”  
“I wanted to just lay down and cry.”  
“It hurts, it’s hard but in the end it will worth it.”  
“Hope so.”  
“I have something for you too.”  
“What is it?”  
“Figure out.” he just stood there, Mycroft smiled widely.  
“No, NO!”  
“What happened?” Greg came back.  
“My uncle brought a present for me!” he said enthusiastically.  
“What is it?”  
“That.” Mycroft pointed at the umbrella. “I love it, I secretly wanted it.” he whispered.  
“It’s strong, it’ll be able to support your weight, help you once you back in school. It’s more elegant then a cane.” he handed it to him.  
“Thank you so much.”  
“Oh, oh…I got cheated on.” Greg sat next to him.  
“No, don’t worry.” Mycroft kissed him. “Now give it to me.” he took the container from him.


	5. Chapter 5

“You look like shit My.”  
“Gregory, I’m really not in a mood for jokes.”  
“I wasn’t kidding.”  
“My brother is missing.”  
“Not anymore, one high ex-ballet dancer delivered.”  
“You found him!” Greg dragged Sherlock out of the car.  
“Fatcroft! Every time I see you, you get bigger.” Mycroft rolled his eyes.  
“Come on in.” Greg didn’t let go of Sherlock. “I take him from here, please sit down.” he grabbed Sherlock and took him upstairs.  
“Everything all right?” Greg asked when he came back. “I put on tea if you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all.” he dropped to the sofa. Greg gave him a mug and sat next to him. “I closed him to a bathroom, no windows; I’m scared he’d try to run away again. I know not the best, but for now it’ll do.”  
“I’m not judging you My, the most important that he is safe. Since when?”  
“He got into a company and got addicted there, others did it; he tried it and here we are. He got kicked out because of it.”  
“Sorry. You never…”  
“I tried once, but it made me feel horrible so that was it. I still smoke when I’m stressed and sometimes drink some fine liquid but not without measure.”  
“Same.” Greg sighed. “I know I should quit.”  
“Me too.”  
“You know you are not fat, you still look gorgeous.”  
“Thank you, you too.” he smiled.  
“I’m already getting gray.” he sighed.  
“Makes you more desirable.”  
“I’m married My.”  
“I heard, congratulation.”  
“Thanks. Anyone in your life?”  
“Work.” he smiled sadly.  
“You’ll find someone.” Mycroft just shrugged.  
“I don’t think I’d have the time for him.”  
“You can make it work.”  
“This again?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m just saying it wasn’t a problem for me.”  
“It was, I could see it, I neglected you, you deserved better.”  
“You too.”  
“No Gregory.” Greg shook his head. Mycroft got up and winced. “We need something stronger now, whiskey?”  
“Sure.” Mycroft gave him the glass. “Are you all right, I saw the pain on your face when you stood up.”  
“Just the weather change, it always hurts when the rain comes. Got used to it.” he sat back. “But I’m glad I can walk, I wouldn’t if it wasn’t for you.”  
“We were a good team.”  
“Yes, I missed you.”  
“Me too; but you made it pretty clear to stay away.”  
“Sorry I was too harsh, I really wanted what was best for you.”  
“I figured, once I calmed down. You were again doing what is best for others not thinking about yourself.”  
“You know me.” he smiled faintly.  
“I do. Need help?”  
“I can handle him, I was about to get him into rehab when he ran away. Now I’ll be more careful.”  
“Just call me if he does it again, I might be able to help.”  
“Thank you, I hope it won’t happen again.”  
“Me too. How things with your parents?”  
“They are enjoying the retirement. Mummy got into mathematics and wrote a book, dad just meddle around the house and the garden. We talk from time to time.”  
“Better than nothing.”  
“In deed.”  
“I better go now, you need to go to bed Mycroft.”  
“I couldn’t sleep not knowing where he was.”  
“I know. It was good seeing you, even under these circumstances.”  
“You too Gregory, we could meet at other times to talk I mean…I missed talking to you.”  
“That would be nice.” he smiled. Mycroft offered his hand for a handshake, but Greg pulled him to a hug.  
“I think we are over handshakes.” he smiled, his face turned serious quickly. “Mycroft!” he called his name worriedly feeling Mycroft’s body falling to his. “Mycroft, please.” he lowered him to the ground.  
“What happened?” Mycroft opened his eyes and looked up at Greg.  
“You passed out.”  
“Oh…I’m sorry.” he tried to sit up, but Greg prevented it.  
“No, no you need to rest. Where is your room?”  
“Third floor.” he mumbled.  
“Okay.” Greg picked him up. “Up we go.”  
“I’m too heavy, I can manage…”  
“Crawling up on your hands and knees, the British government can’t do that. You still weight nothing, don’t listen to your brother.” Greg made his way upstairs. “Which one?”  
“Last on the left.” Mycroft whispered. Greg managed to open the door and put Mycroft to the bed. “Where is your pyjama?”  
“Under the pillow.” Mycroft was too tired to move.  
“Okay, let’s get you changed. Are you willing to help me?”  
“I try…I’m so tired.” he yawned. Greg with great difficulty but managed to get him changed. “Sleep tight My.” he smiled at Mycroft who was already asleep.

Mycroft staggered down the stairs rubbing his eyes, he stopped smelling breakfast.  
“Eat!” he heard Greg’s voice. He went to the kitchen seeing Sherlock sulking by the table with Greg standing over him.  
“Gregory?”  
“Morning Mycroft, come sit; breakfast.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“You passed out so I stayed in case your brother misbehaved. You were too out to wake.”  
“Thank you, I’m sorry for this.”  
“No need.” he smiled. “Sit and eat.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I can help you take him this time, not as easy running away from two.”  
“That would be lovely.”  
“Sure thing.”  
“Get a room.” Sherlock mumbled.  
“Behave brother mine.” Mycroft rolled his eyes.  
“Anything else you want to say, you fat, weak, coward?”  
“Don’t even think about answering to that Gregory.” Mycroft got up. “I get dressed and we are leaving.”

“How do you bare it?” Greg sat back to the car. Mycroft just sighed hitting his head to the board.  
“Answers your question?” Mycroft mumbled.  
“Yes. I’m really sorry Mycroft.”  
“It is my own fault.”  
“Why?”  
“I should have stayed…No; this is your fault.” he looked up. “You made me collect my courage.”  
“So you say if you stayed in ballet, torturing yourself, living an unhappy life; that would stop your brother getting addicted to drugs.”  
“I would be there to stop him.”  
“He wasn’t in the Royal ballet.”  
“No, I would transfer.”  
“Sure, your parents would let you.”  
“No.” he sighed. “But I might be able to get him in.” Greg raised an eyebrow. “I know.” Mycroft buried his face again. “I want nothing more than him to have a better life then me, a normal life. I…I want him to be safe and well.”  
“I know My…I just don’t want you to think less of yourself, to beat yourself up because of his choices. You made choices I don’t agree with, he made choices you don’t agree with, this is how it is. The only thing you can do is to try to help, try to understand why it happened. Hey…” Greg reached for Mycroft wrapping his arms around him as much as he could from his seat. “It’s okay My, it’s okay.” he whispered and stroked the crying Mycroft’s back.  
“No it’s not.” he mumbled burying his face to Greg’s shoulder. “It’s not, it’s never been.”  
“Truly?” he whispered, which just made Mycroft sob even harder. “Sorry Mycroft.” he whispered.  
“Could you just take me home.” he pulled away from Greg.  
“Sure.” he started the car; Greg drove listening to Mycroft’s sobs like several times before, only this time they were miles apart. Mycroft was far, hidden by thick walls; walls that are impenetrable, separating them forever, cutting of the bond they once had.  
“Call me anytimes.” Greg mumbled as Mycroft bolted out of the car.


End file.
